The Contractor shall furnish services, qualified personnel, material, equipment and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government to provide technical and administrative support to the Drug Management and Authorization Section in areas related to ivestigational drug distribution activities. Work performed by the Drug Forecasting and Inventory Control Specialist, and the Technical Specialists will be performed on the Government Site.